


隱忍

by june8016



Category: Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Billy Batson - Freeform, Billy Batson /Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Clark Kent - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, M/M, Superman - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june8016/pseuds/june8016
Summary: 這天跟個讀者聊天聊到夜沙發現夜翼X沙贊好像也很好吃啊!然後我開始思考如果要寫的話寫啥好哩?突然想到我看過一本好BL漫是講S&M，但是全程溫馨甜蜜感人 ，S的利度根本就是一般情侶情趣而已甜蜜~書名是歌舞伎町 Bad Trip 推薦大家看喔
Kudos: 2





	隱忍

蝙蝠俠是個超級控制狂，這是眾所皆知的，或許受他影響，蝙蝠崽們也都是控制狂，只是程度不一，除了迪克

大家都認為迪克就是個熱情的甜心、熱心的鳥媽媽(傑森語，人形自走X甚麼的，控制狂?並沒有在他身上有這看到這種傾向

事實上迪克是個控制狂!

他其實也是控制狂，他甚至在性方面也有控制傾向，他是個S!  
只是他自己發現有這個傾向時壓抑了那種情緒，因此前幾任女友都沒人知道，她們都只認為迪克在做愛方面溫柔甜蜜，卻不知他在壓抑著慾望，而她們因為各種原因與他分手其實有他自己的推波助瀾，迪克不想也不敢讓任何人知道，他覺得這是對她們好

直到他認識比利他才知道這都是藉口，他只是不想給她們了解接近他內心的機會

當成為夜翼的他看到沙贊的時候他希望能認識對方  
一開始是因為對方很強，能與超人正面剛  
後來是因為對方真的很好，兩人成為好朋友  
而知道比利的真實身分後他對比利有了憐惜

照顧比利後與比利的相處讓他的對比利的想法有了變化

他受到了比利的吸引，他....愛上了比利，比喜歡更多更多!多到他不能接受比利與他人更親密而自己只是個好朋友好同事!

他開始想掌握並監控著比利的一切，他開始追求比利

兩人後來成了情侶，但他依然不敢露出他那一面，依舊當個溫和貼心的暖心男友，在開車時溫柔正常的很，他怕，他怕比利會怕他因此離開他，但他不知道比利老早就知道啦!

神奇的魔法少年比利有招神奇的魔法，因為所羅門怕他在那方面太單純(蠢)太容易被騙所以讓他對自己施法

周圍的人如果對他的好感達到一定程度，他可以隱約聽到對方的心聲，好感越高或對方情緒越激動越清楚，厲害一點可以看到畫面

這也是當迪克跟他告白時，大家都勸他迪克是個人形自走X但他沒有猶豫就答應的原因，除了他不討厭迪克以外就是迪克的心聲實在是太清晰啦!!

那濃烈、誇張的愛戀跟慾望把他都要燒化了

所以他是在清楚迪克想對他做的一切跟慾望下確定自己能接受才答應迪克的追求，所以怎麼會因此而怕他呢?


End file.
